Not Even a Thousand Miles Apart
by LauralovesPLL
Summary: Ezria one-shot. Aria has to move a thousand miles away from Ezra, but will that really keep them apart? R&R:


**So, here is a one-shot about the greatest TV couple ever(: Hope you like it and please don't be afraid to review!**

**Ezra's POV:**

Aria was curled up next to me while I was drawing my name on her back. She had been crying the whole time she was here. I don't blame her, though, because I had cried, too. Well, part of the time, but I reminded myself that I had to be strong for her. To be her rock, but I'm sure she saw through me and saw that I hurt just as much as her. We had stayed in bed all day, just appreciating the time we had left together, before she had to leave. She was going to California for a year, to go to her dream college. She didn't want to go, because it would mean leaving me. But I told her she needed to go, for her own good. I told her that we would Skype every night and keep in touch. She was hesitant about the idea, but took it because, well it was her dream.

We had fallen asleep in each other's arms, only to have the alarm clock wake us up. As soon as Aria opened her eyes, tears began to form immediately. The alarm did more than wake us up, but let us know that in three hours, she would be a thousand miles away, apart from me.

"I changed my mind. Ezra I can't lose you," she said looking into his eyes.

"Who said anything about losing me? Aria, you could never lose me. It just won't happen. You are going to get on that plane, go to California, live your dream, and then will be signing autographs as the new best-selling author," I said reassuringly and gave her a hug.

"But my dream won't be complete without you there with me," she said wiping a tear from her face.

"It's only for a year, darling. Only three-hundred sixty-five days," I said kissing her forehead, "Come on, let's get you on your way."

**General POV:**

In about an hour, they were ready to leave. Well, they weren't ready, but knew it was time to go. The way to the airport was full of tears, kisses, and reassuring words. By the time they got to the airport, Aria was sobbing. They had made it into the lobby when an announcement came on, "_Flight 142 is ready to be boarded, so will all passengers please make their way to Gate 14. Thank you._"

"I'll miss you," Ezra said reaching the gate and locked his eyes with Aria's.

"I'll miss you, too. Promise me you'll talk to me every night," Aria said wiping another tear off her face.

"I promise, love," Ezra said wiping a tear off his own face, "I love you, Aria, and hope you have a great time. Don't worry, you'll be back in my arms before you know it." He didn't know if he was trying to reassure himself or her.

"I hope so. I love you, too, Ezra," Aria whispered and kissed him for what felt like the last time. It was as if the world had stopped and it was just them, together, wrapped up in love.

After a few minutes they pulled apart. "I guess you better go," Ezra said putting a stray hair behind her ear, "I love you more than anything, sweetheart."

"Yeah, I love you, too. Bye," then Aria walked away with a broken heart.

**Ezra's POV:**

I watched as she walked away. My heart broke along with hers. "Crap," I said checking my pocket, "Aria!" She snapped her head around and wiped a tear. I ran full blast down the walkway and quickly met up with Aria. She looked at me questioningly, wondering what I needed. I put my hands on the side of her face and pulled her in for a passionate kiss; this was the last kiss we would have for what would feel like an eternity. We pulled apart and looked in each other's eyes. "I wanted to give you this," I said pulling out a charm bracelet from my pocket. It had four charms on it. The first one had the quote from Joseph Campbell inscribed in a piece of silver that goes, _"You must give up the life you planned, in order to have the life that is waiting for you."_ The second charm had a picture of us that we took at the park. We were sitting on the bench holding each other while the sun was going down. We had asked a passerby to take it, which he did happily. The third charm was our initials inside of a heart with a saying underneath: _Within you I lose myself. Without you I find myself wanting to become lost again_. The fourth charm was the name of the first song we had ever danced to, which was "I Swear" by John Michael Montgomery.

"Ezra, I love it," she said breathlessly, wiping away another tear, "Thank you."

"I just thought you should have a piece of me while you're in that big town, following your dreams. I want you to know that I am always there for you, even when I can't be there physically. I love you, Aria," I said embracing her.

"I love you, too," she said squeezing me tightly. She looked up and gave me one more kiss before making her way to the plane.

**Aria's POV:**

After I had left Ezra and boarded the plane, I felt like a piece of me was left behind. As we were taking off, I saw Ezra waving to me and mouthing 'I love you'. I waved back and blew him a kiss, holding the bracelet close to my heart. We never looked away from each other's eyes until he disappeared from view. I turned back around and saw a couple snuggling together and whispering to each other. I wanted to go slap them in the face for being with each other, when I couldn't even kiss Ezra for a whole year. Not once. I kissed the picture on the bracelet and put on my Ipod. "_I Swear_" was playing as she fell asleep with the bracelet on her heart.

The first three months were horrible. Every time Ezra and I would video chat we would cry, because we could not hold each other, or kiss each other. It was really more like a tease. During the fourth and fifth month, things were better. We had gotten as used to the schedule as we could be. I wore the bracelet every hour of every day. I only took it off to bathe, and then quickly got out off the shower and immediately put it on. I felt a little better knowing that something of Ezra was with me at all times. The sixth month, however, was the worst. Ezra had to stay late after school, so he didn't get to talk at night. I had classes earlier in the morning so we would only talk during lunch. I hated it. Not being able to hear his voice or say 'I love you' to him. It was horrible.

Now, it was the end of the sixth month and things were starting to look up, or so I thought. I had decided to take my bracelet off to go get lunch because I had gotten a paper cut and it rubbed against it, leaving a scar. Ezra called me while I was in the car, saying he was thinking of me. He sounded a bit distant, but I shook it off. He was probably at work and was grading papers. I told him we would Skype when I got home and hung up.

I quickly got home and noticed I had left the door unlocked, so I just walked in. I went to the counter where I had left my bracelet, but it wasn't there. I looked all around for it, basically tearing apart my kitchen. I felt that it was hopeless to look anymore and gave up. I sunk to the floor and tears began spilling down my cheeks. I had lost the only thing that kept Ezra physically with me. It was as if another chunk of my heart was ripped from my chest. My computer beeped, indicating that someone was requesting to video chat. Ezra's face popped up and she walked with her head down to the computer. She clicked accept and looked at the couch.

"Hey, wha-," I cut him off.

"Ezra I lost my bracelet. The bracelet that you gave me. I have no clue where it is, I'm sorry," I said wiping a few more tears from my eyes.

"It's okay, sweetheart. You probably put it somewhere and forgot," he whispered back very softly.

"Ezra? Why are you whispering," I asked questioningly when a loud bang came from my bedroom. _What the hell?_

"What's wrong," he whispered again.

"I forgot to lock my door while I was out," I whispered grabbing a knife out of the holder, "I think someone's in my house. Hold on."

I walked slowly to the door of my bedroom, hearing a soft melody playing in the background. I was about to go in when I stepped on something on the floor. My bracelet! I picked it up quietly and leaned close to the door. I could make out the chorus of me and Ezra's song. I crept into the room and dropped my knife. Ezra was standing in the middle of the floor holding a bouquet of roses in candlelight. He was holding his arms out waiting for me to jump into them. "Ezra," I choked out and ran into those awaiting, muscular arms. He lifted me by my thighs and hugged me tightly, planting kisses in my hair then finding his way to my mouth. It as if we kissed for the very first time. We pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes, which were both glassy and red.

"I love you, Aria," he said quietly, swaying us to the rhythm of the music.

"I love you, too," I said snuggling my head into his neck.

"Not even a thousand miles could keep us apart," Ezra said softly as the song came to an end.

**Note: Ta-daa:) I loved this story and hope you did, too. Please leave a review, it would mean a lot. Thanks for reading!**

**~Laura**


End file.
